


shadows in the flicker-fading

by kusege



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of capitalization for emphasis, Gen, Kinda, N-night monster character study???, creative writing exercise, dont be a pussy read my fic, yep that’s a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: When all of us don't like how the world turns,plotting out our lives on detailed charts.Though some of you may want the world to burn,the rest of us wish we could see the stars.Though its hard to see through all the fake lights,but the stars are out tonight.- Light Pollution, hiimcase





	shadows in the flicker-fading

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Light Pollution, a song by hiimcase, where both the summary and the title are from. Kind of a thought process about the Night Monster and how it might... exist? (I’m very new to this fandom.)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The Darkness awoke as the Sun finally slipped over the horizon, Dusk giving way to the impenetrable and invincible Night.

The Darkness slipped across the unearthly landscape. It passed over trees, over the soft grass tufts and rough, shorn stubble, over limp trees devoid of branches and well-plucked berry bushes with not even half-rotted fruits left on the plant; instead going to the hungry maw of this land’s Survivor. 

The Darkness surrounded slumbering birds and shivering rabbits, left homeless by a shovel and forced to spend the harsh night exposed to the dangers of the wild. It crept over holes in the ground, down to caves where the sun never shone and the inhabitants took note of a wholly different passage of days. It passed over the spiders who were more than comfortable in Its lack of light- indeed, one of few creatures who were. It passed pigs, sleeping in their homes, where they had them, and frantically running around where they didn’t.

The Darkness hummed a melancholy song as It took Its rightful place, no longer lying in pitiful shadows but encompassing every inch of the land- or almost every inch.

For there were outposts- perpetually lit torches and the faint glow of fireflies and lights leaking through the windows of homes- outposts of light where The Darkness could not tread, and having these impediments to Its conquest made The Darkness growl and hiss and snarl- but from a distance. It could never attack. It could approach all It liked, of course, as fires went dim and bioluminescence flickered, but It could never quite reach.

These intrusions, however, did not upset The Darkness so much as The Fire. 

The Darkness loomed as close as It could to The Fire, where The Survivor sat, hugging their knees and staring into the flames, unsleeping eyes seeing nothing but the white-green flames. The Darkness longed to reach out, snuff out The Fire and envelop The Survivor and finally, finally cease being alone, even if just for a moment. It knew It would only harm The Survivor, but maybe this once- but in any case, Its arms could not manifest, and It resigned Itself to another lonely night.

The Darkness sunk into the ground, making Itself comfortable, and It looked up into the disgusting, disappointing skies. Even after so long of being here, of seeing these worlds, the sky still housed only a Moon, with no stars to be seen. The Darkness did not like the lack of stars. It missed them. The Moon, It thought, was too bright. It intruded into the beautiful state of the world at night, when The Darkness finally ruled. Even as it was now, but a small glowing sliver, the Moon was too much. If It could change anything, It thought, It would remove the Moon and replace it with a lovely assortment of stars. But, of course, It had no power here. It likely never would.

Just as It was comfortable with Its state, however, a rude awakening! A light, mocking tune, an alarm for the creatures of the world- and The Darkness screamed and cried  _ not yet, just a few more minutes, please don’t lock me away, I just want to be free _ \- but the Day must come and the Sun - the only thing The Darkness loathed more than the manyfaced, lying, powerful, cheating, betraying Moon - must rise - and so began another Day for The Survivor; with the howls of The Darkness’ agony.


End file.
